


Get Your Scary On

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, baby ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Donald takes baby Huey, Dewey and Louie trick-or-treating.





	Get Your Scary On

The kids were so excited. They'd been jumping up and down for a week, chanting "Candy! Candy! Candy!". Of course, being only two years old, they butchered the pronunciation every time, but it was cute. Donald wasn't too keen on the idea of having three ducklings full of sugar, but they were just so excited. He had to take them trick-or-treating on Halloween.

He didn't have enough money to buy them costumes, so he rummaged through their wardrobe for their little sailor uniforms. Getting Louie and Huey to wear them was easy. Getting Dewey to was not. There was chasing, squawking, squirming, and screaming. It took an hour.

Then suddenly, Louie pointed out the window.

"Snow!"

Snow in October? That couldn't be right. Yet when Donald looked out the window, it was indeed snowing, snowflakes glittering in the evening sky. What luck. Donald sighed. Guess he'd have to get the boys' winter coats out of the closet.

20 minutes later, they were out the door, each triplet bundled up in warm layers, and carrying a big bag to put their candy in.

"So what we do," Donald began, holding on Dewey's hand so he wouldn't run off, and looking all three of them in eye. He needed their complete attention, so they wouldn't forget after two seconds. "When we knock on someone's door and they answer, we shout, 'Trick Or Treat' and they'll put candy in your bags. Okay?"

"Ok," Huey and Louie said.

"Go now! Go now!" Dewey urged, pulling Donald's hand. He probably hadn't heard a single word.

"Alright, let's go," Donald sighed.

The plan was to trick-or-treat for about an hour and then go home before it got dark. The kids could have one or two candies each, play to shake off the sugar high, and then go to bed.

Things didn't go according to plan.

The first door they knocked on was answered by someone dressed up as a scary old man with an evil smile. Huey immediately started crying. Then Louie started crying simply because Huey was. And Dewey was confused.

After that, Huey didn't feel like trick-or-treating anymore. He was too scared. 

So Donald took the boys to the candy store and bought each of them a treat, much to their delight. They ate their candy on the car ride home, then Donald made hot chocolate for them, and they snuggled under the blankets on the sofa to watch cartoons. They ended up falling asleep on their uncle, Huey in Donald's side, Louie sprawled out on Donald's legs, and Dewey curled up around Donald's arm.

It wasn't perfect, but it was a happy halloween.


End file.
